ABSTRACT - ADMINISTRATIVE CORE: The Administrative Core of the Center for Human Health and the Environment (CHHE) ensures efficient and effective fiscal and scientific management/leadership of all components of CHHE, and fosters interdisciplinary collaboration and integration of basic, clinical, public health, and translational research efforts across the Center. The Administrative Core facilitates expansion and translation of environmental health science research, especially in areas relevant to the four CHHE Research Interest Groups which are: 1) Emerging Contaminants, 2) Environmental Genetics and Epigenetics, 3) Pulmonary Health, and 4) Behavior and Neuroscience, across NC State, East Carolina University (ECU) Brody School of Medicine (BSOM) and North Carolina Central University (NCCU), a member university of Historically Black Colleges and Universities (HBCU). The Administrative Core facilitates communication to and from its membership to provide Center information and receive input on Center services and activities. Through a highly effective, multi-directional CEC, CHHE and the Administrative Core transmit new knowledge to communities and affected populations and receive information from the CEC and the Stakeholder Advisory Board (SAB) regarding community concerns and needs. In addition, the Administrative Core maintains a robust career development program, providing the foundational funding, intellectual support, collaborative interaction, leadership opportunities, and practical training essential for our members to become EHS leaders and compete effectively for extramural research grants, with an emphasis on enhancing the success of early stage investigators (ESIs), mid-career faculty, women, and members of under-represented groups. The overall goal of the Administrative Core is to provide the infrastructure that enhances the research impact and capacity of Center membership and to be the vehicle for multi-directional communication within and between its internal and external stakeholders.